Big hero 6 rp story
by Rachel420
Summary: A role play story done with one of my friends on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the Sanfransokyo Institute of technology showcase today. Emi Amaya was inside a tarp tent working away on her project. She just hoped she could get working and finished in time.

Tadashi hurried through the Expo hall on his way back to Robotics Lab. He was on a one man mission to find some duct tape. He couldn't believe that no one out of the whole group had thought to bring some to fix any last minute breakages that might occur on Hiro's project, but somehow even ever-prepared Wasabi had forgotten it, and Tadashi wasn't about to let his little brother go through the biggest night of his life without making sure that they have the magical fix-all on hand just in case. Going too fast for such a crowded building, he didn't have enough time to come to a complete stop when someone suddenly stepped directly into his path, so instead he dodged out of the way. Unfortunately, this change of course took him crashing directly into a covered tent and the person inside it. Both parties went down hard.

As soon as he was able to, he scrambled back up to his feet and started apologizing profusely. "Oh my gosh, I am sooo sorry about this!" he told the dark haired girl. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and it's totally my fault! Are you hurt?" Emi gasped as someone ran into her and was a little dazed but snapped out of it as she got to her feet. "It's alright. I'm fine." she replied with a gentle smile. "What are you in such a rush for?" she asked curiously. "It's going to sound ridiculous," Tadashi responded, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner, "but I was trying to find some duct tape for my little brother. He's presenting tonight, and I wanted to have a roll on hand just in case of an emergency."

Emi smiled. "Duct tape? I may have some. Hang on." she replied and turned and looked through some of the drawers until she found some and turned around' presenting it to him. "Here you go. Use it wisely." she told him, handing it over. A small fob pocket watch object a bit smaller than the palm of Tadashi's hand sat on the table behind her. It looked almost completely put together. "Wow, thank you!" Tadashi cried, feeling extremely grateful that he wouldn't have to run all the way back to the Nerd Lab.

Then he noticed the device sitting on the table behind Emi and looked at it with interest. "Oh, is that your project?" he asked curiously, before realizing that he was probably being a little too forward. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to pry! You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." She smiled and walked over to it. "Yeah it's my project. I'm almost finished with it now." She replied. "Awesome." Tadashi nodded appreciatively, and then leaned forward for a closer inspection. "It's a...watch?" He's slightly confused by the rather ordinary appearance of the device, but he of all people should know that there's more to most things than meets the eye.

Emi smiled at his curiosity. "Kind of." She replied and came over and removed a couple of gears and picked up a smallish device and placed it inside and a small click was heard. She put the gears back and placed the clock face over it and shut it. "Here. I'll demonstrate it." She picked it up and turned one of the four knobs and before he could blink she stood before him holding to bottles of water. "Whoa! What the hay?" Tadashi cried before laughing in surprise. "It...Teleports objects?" he guessed after getting over his initial shock. She smiled. "Kind of. One knob speed up the users molecules so that they move really fast and another slows everything else around them. The third ones a little glitchy while the last one resets it." she explained with a smile.

"S-seriously?" Tadashi looked suitably impressed. "That's amazing!" "Thanks. It took forever to get to work right." she said. "Oh, doesn't your brother need that duct tape?" she asked just realizing how long they've been talking. "Oh, right," Tadashi agreed with an embarrassed chuckle. "I'd better get going before they send someone looking for me. But it was really nice meeting you. Hopefully I'll run into you again later?" "Of course. I'll be entering tonight." She replied with a smile then she realized. "Oh! I forgot. I'm Emi Amaya."

"Oh my gosh, where are my manners!" Tadashi laughed, putting out his hand for a shake. "I'm Tadashi-Tadashi Hamada. Emi shook it. "It's nice to meet you Tadashi. I'll see you tonight then?" she asked. "Absolutely," he agreed with a nod and a slight grin as he ducked out of the tent. "Good luck with your last minute project tweaks. Oh, and thanks again for the duct tape!" Emi smiled. "Thanks. Your welcome and good luck to your brother!" she told him as he left. She proceeded to make sure invention would still be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night, pre Hiro's needing his help to finish with the setup for the big presentation, Tadashi wandered over to the stage where the other SFIT hopefuls were presenting to scope out the competition. He smiled as he heard a familiar name being called and saw Emi make her way onto the stage. Looking forward to a good show, he crossed his arms over his chest and settled back to watch. Emi approached the stage and gripped her watch in her hand. She calmed herself and smiled. "I'm Emi Amaya." she introduced then held out her watch. "This is my project. It may look like a pocket watch but it is so much more." She heard a judge say they had left their pen in a room on the other side of the building and smiled. Next thing they knew she was offering the said pen to the judge. "Is this it?" she asked and they nodded. She handed it over. She soon finished her demonstration.

As soon as she's done, Tadashi started clapping and cheering. It earned him a few weirded out looks from the people directly around him, but hey, he wanted to let Emi know what an awesome job she'd done! Several others clapped as well. They were amazed by her invention. Emi smiled as she noticed Tadashi. She came over to him afterwards. "Hi again." she said, still smiling. "Hey!" he responded with a grin. "You did awesome up there! I think you really wowed the judges." "Thanks. I was a little worried it would malfunction but it didn't so that's good. Has your brother gone yet?" she asked curiously. "Not yet," Tadashi agreed with a slight smile. "He's getting ready to go on fairly soon, and he's a little bit nervous." "I understand that. Could I meet him?" she asked with a smile. "Sure, I'm sure he'd love to meet you!" Tadashi agreed, motioning for her to follow him. "Come on, he's back this way." Emi trailed after him, smiling. Her pocket watch laid soundly in her pocket.

Back behind the stage, Tadashi found Hiro standing by himself, muttering to himself and trying to practice his speech, although obviously the nerves were getting to him. "Hey, little bro," Tadashi said, softly tapping him on the shoulder. Hiro flinched slightly at the sudden contact and then turned back to look at him with eyes full of worry. Now Tadashi's definitely glad that he'd brought Emi back to meet him-the poor kiddo's psyching himself. "Hiro, I'd like you to meet Emi," he told his little brother, gently pushing the boy forward. "She's also an applicant to SFIT. Emi, this is Hiro, my otouto." "It's nice to meet you Hiro." Emi said with a smile. She could tell the poor boy was nervous. "I'm sure you'll do great." she said. "T-thanks," Hiro stammered, still not looking fully convinced but at least attempting to smile. "Maybe you could show him your project," Tadashi suggested, thinking that maybe getting his mind off of his fear would help.

"Of course." she replied and reached in her pocket and pulled out her watch. "This is my project. It still has a couple of kinks but works the way I wanted it too." "A...watch?" Hiro looked slightly confused. "Um, sorry, not to be rude but...haven't they already invented those?" Emi simply grinned. "Yes. They have. But it is much more than a watch. See those bottles of water on the other side of the room? I'll be back with on in a moment." she said, turning a knob on the watch and before they could blink she was offering Hiro a bottle. "See?" "WHOA!" Hiro looked vaguely freaked out for moment and then started grinning like crazy. "How'd you do that?" She grinned. "The watch speeds up the users molecules by turning this knob, then this one slows the molecules around it down. The third one has a few kinks in it while the last one resets everything." she said. "S-seriously?!" Hiro's eyes went wide. "That is SICK!"

She grinned. "It took a long time to build and get to work successfully." she said. "I'll bet!" Hiro stared down at in slight awe, as if still unsure as to how to react to the piece of tech. Emi grinned. "And next up for our presenters is Hiro Hamada!" the announcer calls from the stage. "Oh my gosh!" Hiro squeaked, honestly looking like he's about to pass out. "Hey, calm down!" Tadashi coached him, putting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just breathe-you're going to be fine!" Emi agreed. "You'll do great Hiro. Once you get going you won't even feel nervous anymore. Trust me." She replied with a smile. Hiro nodded, giving them as confident a smile as he could, and then headed toward the stage. "Care to come watch with me?" Tadashi asked, turning to Emi as he prepared to go find a spot where he can watch his brother's presentation from. She smiled. "Sure." She replied. "All right then, let's go!" Tadashi gestured for her to go on ahead of him. "Ladies first." She smiled and headed to the stage.

Tadashi followed her and waved to Aunt Cass as he saw her a little ways away. She waved back and came over too. Emi smiled. A few of Tadashi's other friends from the lab gathered around to watch Hiro's performance. Tadashi grinned slightly as Honey Lemon appeared on his left. "Hey," he greeted her softly, leaning down to kiss her gently on her cheek. "Hi!" Honey responded, blushing slightly but looking thrilled by the attention. "Oh, Emi, let me introduce you," Tadashi said, turning back to look at the other girl. "This is Honey Lemon, my best friend and the girl who, for reasons I cannot fathom, agreed to start dating me. Honey, this is Emi-she's the one who lent me the duct tape for Hiro earlier." "Oh, hi!" Honey greeted Emi with an enthusiastic wave and a grin. "It's nice to meet you!" Emi grinned. "It's nice to meet you too!" she said with a smile. Emi couldn't help but feel happy and excited as she was around honey lemon. "Oh, look, Hiro's coming up on stage," Tadashi said, eagerly pointing as the younger Hamada steps onto the platform. "Aw, he looks so nervous!" Honey said with a sympathetic smile. Emi smiled softly. "If he wants in, he needs to have confident in himself." she said, watching.

Tadashi watched his little brother with rapt attention, even gesturing for the little boy to remember to breathe when he started to choke up initially. Somehow that did the trick, and Hiro managed to not only regain his confidence, but to put on a completely show-stopping presentation. "Yes!" Tadashi cheered quietly when it came to an end, a huge grin on his face. "He totally aced it! There's no way he's not getting in now." Emi nodded with a grin in agreement. "Come on, let's go see how he's doing!" Tadashi said, racing off before the others even have a chance to respond. Emi used her watch appearing near Hiro but tried not to startle him. She ran normal the rest of the way. "Hiro! You did such a good job!" she said as she came up. "You bet he did a great job!" Tadashi cried, scooping his little bro up into a bear hug. "Hiro, you were flat out amazing!" "T-thanks..." Hiro blushed at the attention, although he didn't appear to be averse to it. Emi grinned. "After a performance like that, you have to get in!" she said excitedly. "He certainly is." The trio jumped slightly at the sound of another voice. "P-Professor Callaghan!" Tadashi cried as soon as he saw his mentor making his way towards them.

Emi turned and looked at him. Krei had seen the demonstration and was highly impressed. "Both of you did outstanding jobs tonight," the professor told both Emi and Hiro. He held out two envelopes. "I would be more than honored to have both of you in my program this fall." "Are-are you serious?" Hiro gasped, his eyes going wide as he took the envelope. Emi grinned as she took the envelope. "Thank you!" she said gratefully, holding it in her hand. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be so awesome!" Tadashi cried, pulling them both into a hug. "I can't believe that we're all going to be going here together!" Emi embraced the hug willingly. She grinned. "I know! It's going to be awesome!" she replied with a grin. "Totally!" Hiro agreed. Professor Callaghan chuckled at their enthusiasm, but he watched the three of them with a pleased sort of grin. "Thank you again professor!" she said, with a smile. Krei walked over. "Those were some amazing performances you two did." he said. "Thank you." Emi replied, politely. "T-thank you!" Hiro stammered, his eyes going wide with obvious star-struckness as he saw the famed figure of the modern robotics industry.

Callaghan's face, on the other hand, darkened, and even Tadashi couldn't help but keep a slight scowl off of his face-as one of the few people to know the truth about what had happened to Callaghan's daughter (who had once been one of his closest friends), he couldn't help but be suspicious of what the business tycoon might be up to. "What do you want, Krei?" Callaghan demanded in a low tone that meant business. "I would like to buy you're microbots and mass produce them. They could help a lot of people." he said to Hiro. Emi noticed Callahan and Tadashi's moods change and glanced at Hiro. "May I see one?" Krei asked. "U-um, s-sure," Hiro answered, handing over one of the tiny black bots. Krei looked it over. "Interesting. These could help a lot of people. You could become rich!" he told Hiro. Emi watched unsure. "Money isn't everything," Callaghan shot back before Hiro could respond. "There are things like trying to advance your technology just for the purpose of advancing it and helping other instead of just trying to make a quick profit, regardless of the consequences." He gave Krei a death glare. "Not that some people would know anything about that!" "That was an accident. Besides, it's the kid's choice." he said. Hiro looked uncertainly between the two bickering adults, unsure of what to do. He started to slowly back away, only to find himself backing right up into Tadashi.

"It's okay, otouto," Tadashi whispered, gently caressing the younger boy's shoulders. "You don't have to feel pressured into anything." "But what should I do?!" Hiro asked, looking up at his older brother with wide eyes. "Well..." Tadashi bit his lip, seeing that his otouto was extremely confused. "I don't want to tell you exactly what to do... but I really can't say that I trust Krei. At. All." "Well then, I'm not going to either," Hiro said, appearing slightly relieved. He turned back toward the two arguing adults. "I'm sorry Mr. Krei, but I'm going to have to turn down your offer. I want to stay right here-with my niisan." He smiled up at Tadashi, and Tadashi grinned right back. Krei looked a little surprised but nodded and started to walk off. Emi noticed the microbot and tapped Tadashi's shoulder. "The microbot." She whispered. Tadashi's eyes went wide and he nodded his thanks to Emi for pointing that out. "Mr. Krei!" he called. Krei stopped and turned to Tadashi. Emi watched. "I think that you have something that belongs to my brother," Tadashi answered, his usual mellow voice taking on a slight edge that meant business as he puts out his hand for the almost stolen microbot.

Krei realized he still had the microbots and came forward and gently tossed it into Tadashi hand. "Oh, yes. Sorry about that." then turned to Hiro. "Just look me up if you ever change your mind." then he left. Emi looked at Tadashi. "Well, looks like everything ended well," Tadashi said with a slight sigh of contentment, putting an arm around both Hiro and Emi. "And, best of all, we're all going to be here together this semester!" "YEAH!" Hiro cheered enthusiastically. "Yes, that will be...wonderful," Callaghan agreed with a funny sort of smile. "Well, children, I must be going. I have something to...attend to. Enjoy your celebration." Without any further explanation, he nodded to them and walked off. Emi smiled at Tadashi and Hiro and watched Callahan leave. Aunt Cass was saying something about celebrating at the cafe.

"Hey, there's someplace I'd like to take you both," Tadashi whispered, putting an arm around Emi and Hiro. "You guys got a minute?" She nodded. "Yeah." "Cool," Hiro agreed with a slight grin. "All right then!" Tadashi went over to Aunt Cass and told her that the three of them are going off on their own for a little bit, and then led the other two to an observation deck a little ways away from the observation hall. "Best view on campus," he explained with a slight grin, inviting them to come join him at the balcony. Emi smiled and walked at there with him. "It's beautiful." she said. She realized she had left her bag and stuff inside. "I'll be right back. I left my bag inside." she said and quickly left to get it. She walked inside gathered everything and placed it all in her bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tadashi stayed behind and quietly talked to Hiro about how proud he is of him until their conversation was interrupted by loud yelling and screaming noises coming from the direction of the expo hall. Without a word, the two exchanged looks and then took off in the direction of the building. Emi heard the fire alarm and her eyes widened. She quickly tried to leave but tripped over something sharp and injured her leg severely. "Ah!" She screamed. She quickly tried to stand and managed to get out of her tent and was trying to get out of the building but the smoke and her leg were too much and she couldn't stand. "Are you all right?" Tadashi asked a passerby once they reached the expo hall, grabbing her lightly by the shoulders.

"Y-yes," the woman answered, still choking slightly on the smoke. "But-but Callaghan and some of the presenters are still in there!" "No..." Tadashi's eyes went wide as he looked toward the hall. Emi had gone in there... She was in trouble! "Tadashi, no!" Hiro looked up at him fearfully, guessing his current train of thought. "It's too dangerous!" "Hiro, someone has to help," Tadashi answered, his mind already made up. He quickly leaned down and kissed the younger boy on the top of his head. "I love you, otouto..." he whispered, holding him tight for a second. Then he let him go and raced off towards the entrance. Emi was trying to stay conscious. She coughed and hacked on the smoke but couldn't stand. Tears stained her smoky cheeks. Her clothes were covered in soot and ash along with her face and hair. She sat/lied there crying in pain and fear.

Tadashi managed to make it into the building just before a sudden explosion occurred. He just barely dodged the majority of it, but he could tell from the pain that his skin's been seriously burned. However, he couldn't focus on that-he had to find Emi. Maneuvering his way through the burning displays, coughing and hacking on the smoke, he finally found the remains of Emi's booth. "EMI!" he cried, barely managing to get the words out through his choking. "EMI, ARE YOU IN THERE?!" She looked up hearing Tadashi and wondered if he was sane for coming into the building but was incredibly grateful he did. She was near her tent but outside of and quite grateful because merely seconds later a support beam crashed onto it but missed her. "I'm over here!" She called back trying to be heard over the flames and her raspy throat. She tried to stand but couldn't. "Emi!" Tadashi rushed over and knelt next to her. "Are you okay?!" Emi coughed and shook her head slowly, trying to keep everything from spinning. "I tripped over something and injured my leg. I can't stand." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice dry and raspy. "I came in to rescue you," Tadashi answered, trying not to cough on the hot ash. "Now, c'mon, let's get you out of here," he said, gently scooping the girl up into his arms and holding her close to his chest. As he turned around, though, he was faced with the blazing inferno that was the expo hall and he felt his heart sink. How on Earth were they supposed to get out of this? Emi clung to him. She had her bag and stuff still clinging to her and she looked around. "Maybe the rooms down the hall aren't in blazes yet. It would be towards the back of the building thou..."she suggested and thought. She let go with one hand and grabbed her pocket watch. "Here. Use this to get there quicker. Press this one down when we get out of the building to turn everything back." She said, holding out the watch and turned two of the knobs. Everything slowed down around the two of them. But they seemed unaffected.

Tadashi felt a surge of gratefulness that Emi had her device on her-undoubtedly, it was going to save their lives. Hurrying as best as he could, even with time slowed, there's still very little oxygen left in the building, he dodged around debris and flames, making his way toward the back of the hall. As Emi had predicted, there was less fire near the back of the Expo, and, to his great relief, through a gap in the flames, he spotted an emergency exit door. "Emi!" he cried hoarsely. "I think I found our way out!" "Good! Let's get out of here." she coughed, trying to stay awake. "All right, hang on," Tadashi said, stumbling forward towards the door. "I'll warn you, when we get this door open, the oxygen from outside is going to react with the fire and I don't know what exactly is going to happen, but it's probably not going to be pretty." Emi clung to him and nodded. "We have to..." the door suddenly burst into flames. She gasped and clung to him. Okay, this was it. They didn't have another choice. Bracing himself for the pain and holding onto Emi as tightly as he could, Tadashi raced through the doorway. The agony was excruciating, and as soon as he was through, he hit the ground hard, sending both of them rolling down the grassy hill behind the building.

As painful as the experience was, at least it put out any flames that were on them. "You-you okay?" Tadashi panted as soon as he got his breath back. It felt like he'd just been run over by a semi, but at least he was still alive. Emi coughed harshly. She didn't respond or acknowledge that he spoke at all. Her vision was blurred, her head throbbing, and her ears ringing. She soon completely blacked out. Hidden under her hair there was a semi deep gash along with her injured leg. Her breathing was shallow. They were at the bottom of the hill and somewhat in a forest close to the edge of it. "EMI!" Tadashi cried out in panic when he didn't get a response from her. He could tell that she needed medical attention, and fast. Even though his own body hurt like heck, he forced himself to his feet, carrying her in his arms as he started to stumble toward the sound of ambulances. It's an excruciating journey, and he almost passed out more than once, but he kept going until finally he was in sight of the rescue workers. As soon as someone noticed the two, they shout out for assistance and within minutes both Tadashi and Emi were on stretchers being carried toward ambulances. "Is she okay?" Tadashi tried to ask one of the doctors around them. He only got a nod in return, but that's enough.

As he's hurried through the crowd, he saw Hiro sitting on the back fender of an ambulance, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and looking completely and utterly traumatized. "Otouto!" Tadashi called out weakly. He wasn't sure if the teen had heard him, but then the boy looked up and he cried out, "Niisan!" Within moments, he was by Tadashi's side, racing alongside the stretcher. "Is he all right?" the younger boy asked the doctors desperately. "He's going to be fine," one of them said. "We're just taking him to the hospital to take care of some of the worst of the burns." Tadashi allowed himself to finally relax. Emi was okay. Hiro was okay. He was going to be okay. Completely exhausted by the whole ordeal and the pain clouding his mind, he closed his eyes and allowed the comforting blackness to envelop him. Emi heard voices as they put her and Tadashi into the ambulance but she was in too much pain and too tired to focus on the voices and just slipped back into the quiet darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An indefinite amount of time later, Tadashi found himself squinting up into a bright light. His entire body felt like it was on fire for some reason, and he gritted his teeth in pain until the majority of the agony slowly fades away. He took shallow breaths to keep the pain in his chest from being too great as he tried to figure out where he was and what was going on. Slowly but surely things started to come back to him. The Expo. Seeing Hiro and Emi present. Then the fire. Oh gosh, the fire! Tadashi's eyes flew open and he bolted upright in bed, only to instantly regret it as he experienced a stabbing pain in his chest. "Niisan!" Within seconds, he felt small, gentle hands on him, guiding him back down to the pillows. "You need rest!" "Hiro..." Tadashi gave his little brother a weak smile as he came into focus-or, as into focus as he'll come. Something seemed to be wrong with the vision in his left eye, but at least he could see him fairly well, so that's more than enough.

"You're okay, niisan," Hiro said softly, lifting one of his brother's hands to his own cheek and nuzzling into it, a few tears sliding down his cheek. "You're going to be okay." "...Emi?" Tadashi managed to get out. "She's fine," Hiro responded with a slight smile, nodding to the other side of the room where, to Tadashi's great relief, he saw Emi lying in her own hospital bed. "Professor Callaghan?" Tadashi tried, realizing that he hadn't heard anything about the man who had been like a surrogate father to him. In his panic, Tadashi had managed to get Emi out of the fire, but his professor... "I-I'm sorry, Dashi," Hiro whispered, shaking his head sadly. "The rescue workers... they looked but... they never found him..." "No..." Tadashi's eyes went wide with horror and he felt tears beginning to fill them, which he didn't even bother to try to hide. "No... Not Professor Callaghan... He can't be gone... He just can't..." "I'm so sorry, Dashi." Hiro pressed his brother's head to his chest, allowing the older boy to freely sob into him. "But you're okay... you're going to be okay..."

Emi slept on her hospital bed somewhat peacefully. She finally slowly woke up, moaning in slight pain when the light met her eyes. Her vision was still blurred but the throbbing and ringing had gone down some. She tried to sit up but the throbbing immediately came right back the second she moved and she gasped in pain. She noticed she was really warm and tried to get some of her blankets off by kicking them off with her legs but a sharp pain seared through her leg and she cried out in pain, making her ears ring again. Tears started running down her face, making her vision worse. She didn't know where she was. She could somewhat make out someone else crying and a pair of soft male voices but couldn't identify them. Tadashi, even though his pain from the loss of his beloved mentor, noticed the slight movement on the other side of the room. "Hiro, go check on Emi," he instructed his younger brother, trying to keep his voice calm. "But Dashi-" Hiro started to protest. "Hiro, please!" Tadashi pleaded with him. "I just lost Professor Callaghan-I'm not losing Emi too." "All right." Hiro hurried over to the other side of the room to check on the bed ridden girl.

Emi noticed someone coming towards her and tried to scoot back, only to be met with the front of the bed. Her vision could only make out a slight silhouette of the figure in front of her. Her breathing was a shaky and her heart monitor was beeping steadily but a bit faster for she was frightened. She tried to calm down and the ringing was going back down so she could hear a bit better. That was until she coughed harshly into her arm, making her head throb more and her throat and chest seep with pain. She whimpered. She hadn't noticed the tears running down her face. "Hey, it's okay," Hiro said, trying to be as soothing as he can, his hands hovering nervously over the girl's shoulders as if unsure or not physical reassurance would be appropriate at this point. He looked to the older boy, completely at a loss. "Emi!" Tadashi called, realizing that it was pointless to even try to wrestle his way out of the bed, but hoping that his voice would be somehow comforting. "It's all right! Hiro and I are right here with you, and we're not going anywhere!" He motioned for Hiro to gently put his arm around her shoulders, and even though the younger boy gave him a disbelieving look, after a sharp glare from the elder, he gingerly did so.

Emi tensed slightly, feeling Hiro's arm around her shoulders but relaxed after a moment. She made out a couple of words and finally identified the voices as Hiro and Tadashi. "Tadashi...?" she choked out her voice weak and pain stabbing in her chest when she talked. Her vision wasn't getting any better and her head was still throbbing. She was still crying slightly. "Hey, it's okay!" Tadashi called, hoping that his words were true. "I'm right here. I'm in the bed across the room from you. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" "Okay..." She replied quietly, calming down some. "Where are we?" "In the hospital," Tadashi responded, trying to keep his tone soothing. "Neither of us appear to be seriously injured, I think we're mainly here just to recover from a few burns and that sort of thing." She slowly nodded. "I can't see. My head is throbbing and my ears are ringing. My throat and chest hurt..." she told him. "You can't see?" Tadashi frowned in concern. "Hiro, do you know how to get ahold of one of the doctors?" "I think there's one who's supposed to be coming in a few minutes here..." Hiro answered nervously. "Okay then, we'll have him check you out when he arrives," Tadashi told Emi.

"Hang in there-you're going to be fine, I know it." She noticeably relaxed somewhat. "What about you?" "Well..." Tadashi looked down to take stock of himself. "I'm not really sure without hearing from the doctor, but it looks like mainly just some burns... Vision in my right eye's a little wonky, but hopefully it'll clear up on its own. So nothing too serious." He gave her as encouraging a smile as he can manage given the situation. She smiled slightly and carefully nodded. "Man...I really wish my parents weren't out of town now..." She muttered under her breath to herself. "They are?" Tadashi asked, his brows knitting in concern. "Do you know if they've been contacted? Or... Wait, that's right, we both just woke up, so you wouldn't know... Well, I'm sure that someone probably called them. And even if they haven't, I'm sure my family can take you in until they arrive. There's no way we're leaving you to get through this on you own." She looked up. "Really? You'd do that for me?" she asked. "Of course," Tadashi responded firmly. "Friends are the family that you choose, and you don't leave family behind." She smiled happily.

"Thank you..." she replied. "Glad to do it," Tadashi answered warmly. Emi heard footsteps coming from own the hall getting nearer. "I think the doctor or someone else is coming." "I-I think you're right," Tadashi agreed, feeling slightly panicky. Honestly, even though his mom had done medical research, he'd never really liked doctors that much. Something about them always scared him. That was part of the reason that he'd created Baymax-to create a healthcare companion that would be safe for everyone. Emi could sense his uneasiness. "Hey, we'll be fine." she gently. "Y-yeah..." Tadashi said, trying to sound as confident as he possibly can. "Ah, and how are our patients doing?" the doctor said as he came into the room, trailed by an anxious-looking Hiro. His voice was cheerful and friendly, but Tadashi was still too nervous to mutter much more than a quiet, "Fine..." "I could be better." Emi replied, relying on her hearing to tell her where the doctor was in the room. "Well, yes, I can imagine," the doctor said with a sympathetic smile.

"Now, let's take a look at you young lady." She nodded and let him examine her. "All right," the doctor said after he finished looking her over. "You have sustained some major injuries, but nothing life-threatening, thank goodness, and I think that, with time, most of them will heal. You're a very lucky young woman-someone was certainly looking out for you." She nodded. She glanced at Tadashi with a smile. Tadashi blushed slightly before saying, "I'm really glad to hear that you're going to be okay." "I am too." She replied. She turned to the doctor. "What about Tadashi though?" She asked. "Well..." The doctor looked over the chart in his hands. "Some rather nasty burns, and you did inhale some smoke, plus you have a couple of bruised ribs, but overall you're very lucky." "Thank goodness..." Tadashi let out a relieved sigh. Emi sighed with relief too. "Oh, um is it normal for me not to be able to see, my ears occasionally ringing, and my chest and throat to be sore? Also I can't move my left leg without pain." She spoke up.

"Well... you did inhale some smoke, so that would explain the burning. Your leg had a piece of shrapnel in it which we had to remove. And you did appear to have suffered a slight concussion at some point, plus general trauma, which would explain the ringing in the ears and the temporary loss of vision. But not to worry-with treatment, you should hopefully recover soon." She nodded. "alright." she replied. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you're going to be fine," Tadashi told her encouragingly. She smiled at him and nodded. "Now, the two of you get some rest," the doctor ordered. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while." "Alright. Thank you." Emi replied with a small smile. "It sounds like we're both going to be okay," Tadashi said with a relieved smile as the doctor left. She nodded with a smile. "yeah." she replied. "Man... We were super blessed," Tadashi sighed before his eyes darkened slightly. "Professor Callaghan... I wonder if he..." His voice broke slightly as he realized that there was a good chance his mentor had never made it out of the blaze.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emi looked down sadly but was surprised when a group of people came in the room. "Hey guys!" Fred called as he walked inside with GoGo, wasabi, Cass, and honey who was carrying a small red box. "Hey!" Tadashi cried, a relieved smile making its way onto his face in spite of himself. "How you two feeling?" aunt Cass asked them. Emi smiled softly. "Better than earlier." "Definitely," Tadashi agreed, holding Honey's hand gently in his own and happily leaning into the other teen. "We were all super worried about you," Honey said softly, smiling down at him.

"Eh, I wasn't," GoGo said with a shrug. "I always knew you guys would pull though." "Oh! And we brought someone for you Tadashi." Honey said, bring in the small red case over to him and setting it on his bed. Emi wasn't sure what she meant. "Oh my gosh!" Tadashi grinned. "You brought Baymax?!" "Of course," GoGo replied with a slight smirk. "What better way to test out your nurse bot on a couple of busted up college students?" "Arigatou..." Tadashi said softly, smiling up at them. "This... This really means a lot..." "You have a nurse robot?" Emi asked. "Yeah," Tadashi admitted with a slightly embarrassed look. "I built him, actually..." She smiled.

"I think that's amazing. Especially if he can help us." she said. "I'm hoping so," Tadashi said with a slight smile. "All right-who wants to activate him?" "How do I do it?" Emi asked. "No ductape!" Hiro said, putting his arms up defensively, making Tadashi laugh at something that apparently made sense out to the two of them. "How do I do it?" Emi asked. Tadashi shared a slight smile with the others who knew the procedures for starting the nursebot. "You need to say, 'ow'," Tadashi responded. "But you have to make it sound like you mean it." "Simple enough." she replied and moved her leg somewhat carefully yet quickly enough to give a quick stab of pain. "Ow!" she yelped.

Within moments, the case lit up and the top popped open, a large white robot inflating almost instantaneously. "Hello," the nursebot chirped happily, waving. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow'." Tadashi mouthed the script along with him, grinning with happiness. He couldn't help it-after all of the trouble that the robot had given him in the development stage, he would probably always feel a surge of pride whenever he heard him operating correctly instead of malfunctioning in some horrible way.

Emi stared at Baymax. "Wow. You built him? He's amazing!" "Thanks!" Tadashi gave her an embarrassed smile. "I was kind of inspired by Hiro, since he's so accident prone..." "Hey!" Hiro protested, even though he seemed to be too relieved that his brother is okay to truly be mad at him. Emi laughed as Baymax scanned her and took care of her as much as he could. Baymax finished with Emi, prescribing several potential options for her future care which Tadashi reassured him the doctors will take into consideration. "Do you need any medical assistance, Tadashi?" Baymax asked, noting the fact that his creator is in a hospital bed. "Um, no, I think I'm okay," Tadashi answered, quickly trying to deny the help.

For someone who'd built a medical helper, he was the least likely to actually accept help-he hated troubling anyone for help, even a robot. "Yeah; he does Baymax. Even though he may deny it." She replied to the robot. "Traitor," Tadashi muttered, playfully sticking his tongue out at her as the robot scanned him. Emi playfully stuck out her tongue back at him, smiling all the while. Baymax scanned Tadashi, also listing off several potential medical treatments which Tadashi reassured him the doctors are already looking into. Emi brushed her hair out of her face and her vision started to return. It was still very blurry. "You doing okay over there?" Tadashi asked Emi once he has told Baymax that they are "satisfied with their care" and the robot had returned to his case.

She nodded. "Yeah. I think my vision is starting to return. Everything is no longer white but it is now a big blur of colors." She replied. "Well, here's hoping it keeps getting better," Tadashi said, giving her an encouraging smile even though he knew she probably couldn't see it at the moment. She smiled at that. "I certainly hope it will. Kind of hard to use my watch if I can't see." she said with a small laugh. She then noticed she didn't have her watch. Her eyes slightly widened. "Where is it by the way?" she asked, slightly concerned. "I-I don't know," Tadashi admitted, frowning slightly. "I know you had it on you... They probably put it with whatever of your stuff they managed to salvage, although I don't know if it would have been so damaged that they thought they should throw it away..."

"I'll go see what I can find out," Honey reassured them, getting up to go find a doctor or a nurse who might know what happened to the watch. Emi sighed. "I hope so..." "Don't worry," Tadashi said reassuringly. "I know it'll all work out." Emi nodded with a smile. A while later, Honey Lemon returned to the room, looking triumphant as she holds the watch aloft. "It actually survived the fire!" she cried happily, handing the device to Emi. "And, I also have even better news-the doctor says that you guys are getting released this afternoon!" Emi's face lit up as she received her watch. She quickly hooked it on its chain that hung from belt loop on her jeans. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This watch means the world to me!" she said happily and she clutched it tightly.

"I'm super happy they found it and it's all right!" Tadashi told her with a grin. "So am I." She replied. "This thing saved us..." She added much quieter, staring at the blur of device sitting in her hand. "Yeah, it did," Tadashi agreed in a soft voice, realizing just how much they owed to it. Emi clutched it tight and smiled. "So I'm going to be staying with you guys for a while?" She asked. "Yeah, definitely," Tadashi agreed with a grin. "I'm sorry, we're not really used to having any girls outside of Aunt Cass in the house, so you'll have to forgive us if anything we do weirds you out somehow, but we'll do our best to make it like home for you!"

She laughed softly with a smile. "Hey, I'm sure it won't be that bad! I mean if I can survive by myself at home for a month then I can survive a little while with you two." she replied. "All right, if you're sure..." Tadashi responded, but his tone is slightly teasing now. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "I can survive a couple of boys for a while. Question remains though, can you survive me?" "Well, we can only hope," Tadashi answered with a slight laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that afternoon they were released. Emi still couldn't see that much nor could she walk without pain. "We're going to try to make you as comfortable as possible, sweetie," Aunt Cass promised Emi on the way back to the cafe, looking at the three young adults in the back seat; Hiro could have ridden shotgun, but he'd insisted on staying with Tadashi, stubbornly clinging to him, and Tadashi hadn't wanted to leave Emi unattended, so they'd all managed to squish in together on the bench seat. "As long as you're staying with us, our house is your house, so don't be afraid to ask for anything you need or tell us what to do to make you feel more at ease, okay?"

Emi nodded with a smile. "Of course. Thank you." she replied. Her vision hadn't got that much better and so everything was dark and occasionally bright fast paced colors shone by. "You're an only child, right?" Tadashi said, gently but playfully nudging her. "Do you think you'll be able to survive suddenly having two brothers?" She nodded in agreement. "Yes. I am. But I should be able to survive the two of you." "Well, hopefully it will be less of 'survival' than enjoying sibling bonding," Aunt Cass noted from the front seat. "Because if either of the guys are giving you a hard time, I swear, I do not care if they almost just died in a fire, I will make their lives a living heck with as many chores as I can think of."

"Yes ma'am," Tadashi and Hiro chorused from the back seat. They knew better than to cross their aunt, she always made good on her threats. Emi grinned. "I'll keep that in mind." She said with a small laugh. She felt very at home already and they weren't even there yet! "Ah, here we are!" Aunt Cass announces cheerfully as she finally pulls up to the curb in the alley next to the house entrance to her home/cafe. "Let's get all of you inside and get some dinner in you, huh? You're probably desperate for some home cooking after having nothing to eat but hospital food!"

Emi grinned and nodded. "yes please." she replied. She placed her hand against the door and after a second found the handle. She unbuckled herself and opened the door. She managed to get out but leaned on the closest thing she could reach. She couldn't walk very well yet. She hated being unable to do things. She was always self-dependent and now she couldn't be. She waited for the others to get out. Tadashi, noting this, instantly was by Emi's side, offering her his arm for support. She smiled gratefully and took it, taking all the pressure of her left leg. "I'll go ahead and get the door unlocked," Aunt Cass said, mounting the steps. "Tadashi, you help Emi into the house-I don't know if you'll need to carry her up the steps, they're a little steep..."

"What do you think?" Tadashi asked, looking down at the other girl. "I can if you want me to, but it's whatever you're comfortable with, honestly." "it's probably safer that way yet not at the same time..." she replied. "I don't mind either way...though it's difficult climbing upstairs with only one leg and no vision..." "All right then, definitely carrying you," Tadashi said, leaning down and gently positioning his arms to pick Emi up but waiting to actually do so until he asked, "You ready?"

She nodded with a smile. Tadashi gently scooped Emi up into his arms, readjusting you until he found his balance before starting up the steps. "Carrying the bride across the threshold, eh, bro?" Hiro said, a wicked grin on his face as he watched them. "HIRO!" Tadashi cried, an intense blush instantly crossing his cheeks. "So help me, I will ground you if you say anything more like that!" Emi's turned red too. "So help me I would hunt you down if I could walk!" She replied, more playfully than anything.

"I'm not going to say anything, but kiddo, you're on your own if you raise the ire of these two!" Aunt Cass said with a slightly amused smirk as she flipped on the lights. Hiro stuck his tongue out playfully at the rest of them before scampering off up the stairs, calling behind him, "You'll have to catch me first!" "Gah..." Tadashi shook his head but couldn't keep a slight smile off of his face. "Kids... Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." "Yep. Life in a nutshell." Emi replied with a laugh. She smiled. "Yep," Tadashi agreed, also laughing before asking, "So, you ready to see your room?" "Yes. Well, I can't actually "see" it currently but I know what you mean." She replied with another small laugh.

"Gah, sorry!" Tadashi apologized, wincing at his slight insensitivity. "Although... Maybe it's better if you can't see it as its kind of plain... We didn't have a whole lot of time to prepare for company. I promise, I will find a way to make it more like home for you! And if you need anything from your house, you just tell us where to find it and we'll get it for you-and I swear we will not be snooping or anything, we'll just get it and get out, okay?" She just laughed slightly. "It's fine really! It takes a lot to actually get me angry about something. As for things I need... The only things I can think of are clothes actually..." She said with another small laugh and a smile.

"In that case, you'd better let me go," Aunt Cass said with a knowing smile, coming up from behind them. "Sorry, Tadashi honey, but you just don't know that much about fashion for females." Tadashi nodded his head, glad to be off the hook-not having to get Emi's clothes would obviously spare him some rather embarrassing incidents. Emi smiled. "Thank you." She replied. "Of course, sweetie!" Aunt Cass replied. "Do you want me to go now, or would you like me to wait and make sure you're good and settled in first?" "I'm sure Tadashi and Hiro can handle me for a bit. Go ahead and get my stuff." she replied with a smile. "All righty then," Aunt Cass agreed with a smile. "Do you have house keys I should use, or...?" Emi skillfully pulled out her keys from her bag. "Here you go." she replied with a smile. She gave her the address. "My room is on the second floor down the hall to the right."

"Sounds good!" Aunt Cass headed toward the door, waving to both of the young adults. "I'll be back soon! Please try not to tear the house apart while I'm gone." "Aunt Cass, have some faith in us!" Tadashi complained. "Besides, I don't think Emi and I are exactly capable of tearing anything apart at the moment." "You and Emi? No," Aunt Cass agreed. "You and Hiro? Entirely different story." "She sadly has a point," Tadashi sighed as the door closed behind her. Emi snickered at that. "Well... to my room?" "Yes, absolutely!" Tadashi agreed, smiling at the welcome distraction and starting to carry her toward the stairs that led down into the basement guest room. Emi waited patiently in his arms. "And... here we are!" Tadashi announced about a minute later, carrying Emi into the room. "Welcome to your new home away from home!"

She smiled. "Thanks. For all of this. You didn't have to do any of it but you insisted on doing so while my parents are away. It really means a lot." She said. "Hey, don't you even worry about it," Tadashi said, gently setting her down on the bed. "You're family here, okay? And families take care of each other." She nodded. "Alright." she replied. "Good." Tadashi gave her a grin before asking a little cheekily, "So, 'sis', anything I can do to make you more comfortable right now?" "Some sweet tea would be nice." she replied with a smile when he called her 'sis'. "I will get right on that, then," Tadashi answered with a smile. "Do you have a preference on the type of tea, or should I just use the green tea Aunt Cass usually uses in the cafe?"

"Any tea should work." She replied. "All right then, I'll see if I can find something special for you," Tadashi responded with a slight wink before heading up the stairs to go make the tea. Emi smiled and noticed how sleepy she was. A few minutes later, Tadashi returned with the drink. He'd thought ahead and used one of the cups they usually used in the cafe which had a lid and a straw to it-after all, if Emi's vision was slightly skewed at the moment, he figured it might help her make sure that she actually got the liquids inside of her instead of all over herself and the bed. Emi heard him come back in and looked towards the door. "That was quick." "You get pretty fast at making drinks when you've been helping out in the cafe since you were ten," Tadashi explained with a slight smile, carefully placing the cup in her hands. Emi smiled and took a sip and her smile widened. "It's really good!" she said.

"Well, I'm glad you think so," Tadashi said with a slight grin. "I'm nowhere near as good as my aunt, but I try my best!" She smiled and stifled a small yawn. Her face slightly faced red. "I guess I didn't realize how tired I was..." "Hey, considering last night, it's understandable," Tadashi replied, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to just lie down for a bit? I can make you some tea." She smiled and nodded. She held the cup of tea in her hands unsure of how or where to put it down. "You get enough?" Tadashi asked, hovering around and trying to be as helpful as possible. "Hm... You know, maybe I should go find the tray Aunt Cass used whenever Hiro and I were sick to bring us meals in bed to make it easier for you."

"That sounds good. And yes I'm done." She replied. "Okay then, let me put this on the nightstand for you and then I'll be right back, okay?" Tadashi said, gently removing the cup from her grasp. She nodded. She nodded. Tadashi hurried out of the room and returned a few minutes later with the tray. "Here we are!" he announced cheerfully, unfolding it and laying it across your lap. "Now we can put everything that you need right where you can get to it without too much trouble!" Emi smiled and felt around it with her hands figuring out how big it was. "This is perfect. But I am getting really tried and need to go to bed. I'll s-...hm...Talk to you? In the morning? I don't know. I might be able to see in the morning. We'll figure it out tomorrow though won't we?"

"All right," Tadashi agreed, gently removing the tray and then helping Emi with taking off her shoes before pulling the blankets up around her. "You just get some rest in, okay?" She smiled and nodded. "okay." she replied. "Want me to turn the light off?" Tadashi asked as he stopped at the door. "Yes please." Emi replied. She smiled. "Thank you." "Of course." Tadashi flashed you a smile as he flipped the switch. "Sleep well, okay?" "I'll do my best." she replied and drifted off to sleep. Tadashi smiled and headed off up the stairs for a little well-deserved rest of his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emi was sleeping peacefully for a while. In her dream she opened her eyes and she was outside the expo that was now up in flames. Her eyes widened and started to back away when she noticed Hiro and Tadashi closer to the entrance. She ran towards them quickly to try to get them away but Tadashi had run inside already and the building's entrance exploded. Emi fell backward and suddenly jerked awake on the hard floor, tears running down her face. She looked around but now she saw the inside off the building and fire was surrounding her and she could barely move.

In reality she was tangled in blankets on the ground struggling and looking around quickly. She started coughing on what she thought was smoke and her eyes were burning as she cried. She was terrified. In her thrashing about she had knocked her bag to the ground and was just making racket.

Tadashi, who had settled for just crashing on the couch after his long day and so that he could be near if Emi needed him, was startled awake by the sound of crashing coming from the basement. Within moments he's on his feet and racing down the stairs, panicking slightly when he saw the young woman thrashing on floor. "Emi!" he cried, racing over to her and scooping her up into his arms. "Emi, what is it, what's wrong?" Emi felt really hot like she was burning.

She didn't reply at first and when he touched her he saw the fire at the expo again. Flames surrounded them in a circle. She saw him clinging to her once he touched her. She saw him in the fire and stared at him. "T-Tadashi? Wh-how?" She asked, tears were running down her face. Tadashi, for his part, was completely freaking out. They were back in the fire-how?! Oh gosh, he seriously hoped that he was actually dreaming right now... Emi started coughing. "Tadashi...? Where did you come from? You weren't here a moment ago..." She said after she stopped coughing on the smoke.

"I-I don't know," Tadashi answered shakily. "I came down into the basement when I heard you screaming, and I saw you thrashing on the floor and when I picked you up... Suddenly I was here! What-what's going on? Where are we?" "I'm not really sure... I think we're back at the expo fire...But weren't we at the cafe?" she asked just as confused. "Definitely," Tadashi agreed, looking shaken. "We... I don't think we could have dreamed getting out of the fire, there's waaaay too much detail... So, do you think maybe we're dreaming this now?" Emi thought about it. "But how? I saw you and Hiro outside the building a little while ago!"

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Tadashi pressed. "We... We were in the hospital and everything!" She focused quietly for a moment. "But if it's all just a dream... Then why is it so real? The fire has heat, the smoke is just as bad to breathe in as regular smoke... This doesn't make any sense..." she replied. "And I can see. And walk. I can't do that at the café..." she replied trying to figure out what was happening but was only getting more confused. "I... I don't know..." Tadashi admitted before something hit him. "Hold on-I-I didn't end up in here until I picked you up... If I try something, will you promise not to freak out?" Emi took a deep breath but nodded.

"All right then..." Tadashi very gingerly set her down and then, slowly, let go of her. In an instant, he was back in the basement. Emi tensed up when he vanished but didn't freak out. She looked around slightly. She wasn't sure what had happened. As soon as he was sure that he actually was back in the basement, pinching himself to make sure that he was awake, Tadashi touched Emi's arm again and within an instant he's back inside the fire. She gasped when he reappeared. "Well? What happened?" she asked curiously.

"I-we-were back in the garage!" Tadashi explained, feeling slightly relieved. "I mean-I was definitely there, and you were there in front of me... But you weren't really moving, it's kind of like... Like you're passed out or dreaming or something, and when I touch you, somehow I get pulled into the dream as well!" She looked at him confused. "But...Then how are you in my dream or nightmare or possible hallucination?" she asked. "I... Have absolutely no idea," Tadashi confessed. "But I think we try to need to figure out a way to get you out of it-although I'm kind of afraid to really try anything because I'm not sure if I might accidentally do something that might hurt you..."

Emi thought. "If it's a dream then I just need to wake up right?" "Right..." Tadashi agreed. "But how?" She asked. "A shock or something usually does the trick..." "Yeah," Tadashi agreed. "And I'd try using something from the outside, but I'm just worried that I might somehow cause a problem if I force you awake since we're not sure exactly what's happening..." "If it's a dream then shouldn't I have control?" she asked, thinking. She thought of something. "I can't seem to get the fire to go away or teleport us out of here... So let's try to just get out of the building." She said, standing up. "Right," Tadashi agreed. "Let me go first, I want to make sure that it's safe."

"But if you let go of me then you'll disappear again." "Gah, right..." Tadashi frowned at the reminder. "All right-together, then." She nodded and put her hand in his. She smiled as confidently as she could. Carefully, Tadashi reached one hand out, just barely touching the flames. Instantly, relief washed over him. "It-it's hot, but it's not burning," he said, looking back at Emi with relief. "I don't think we'll die if we go through it!" Emi nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

Tadashi carefully led Emi through the fire, back towards the same emergency exit that they'd used-wow, was that only two days ago? Despite the fact that he was pretty sure nothing could hurt them in here, he still did his best to keep them as far away from the flames and any falling debris as possible. Emi looked around as they headed out and she stopped when something slithered past her. She saw glimpses of little black things scurrying across the floor. "The heck?" Tadashi muttered, staring down in confusion. "Those... those are Hiro's microbots, aren't they?" he finally managed to get out, looking back at Emi. She nodded and turned to see where they were going and saw a figure in the middle of a lot of them.

"Who...?" Tadashi strained to see through the flames, only to let out a gasp as he finally recognized the figure. "P-Professor Callaghan?" Emi gasped as well. "PROFESSOR!" Tadashi called out, almost letting go of Emi's hand in his desperation to get to his mentor but reminding himself that it would be all for naught if he did. "PROFESSOR!" he tried again, but to no response. Emi looked at him. She bent down a grabbed a microbots in her hand. It squirmed trying to get to him but she didn't let go. "Tadashi...I...I don't think he can hear us...we can try to get closer...but...I don't think we should..."

"But..." Tadashi gave her a slightly heartbroken look-after having lost his beloved mentor once, it was obvious that he didn't want to go through the experience again. But finally he just nodded mutely, starting back towards the exit, although not with many looks backwards. Emi sighed and turned to the exit. "Ready?" she asked. "I... Yeah, I think so," Tadashi agreed quietly. They headed towards the exit and once they walked through they were back in the cafe. Emi could see now. "We're back...in the cafe..."

"Y-yeah," Tadashi agreed, blinking in surprise and wondering if he was completely losing it. "Whoa... That was..." "Freaky. I wonder what happened?" she said then suddenly fell over, instinctively latching onto Tadashi's arm as her legs collapsed in a heap of pain and she cried out when they twisted strangely. "Oh my gosh, Emi!" Tadashi let out a cry of alarm as he did his best to support her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She tried to stand back up but gasped in pain when she tried to move them at all. She shook her head slightly. "No...I can't stand again..." she tried to move her legs into a better position but winced again. "It hurts to move them at all." she said.

"Okay, c'mon, I'll get you back up on the bed," Tadashi said, trying to position his arms so that he could carry her in the way that would cause her the least amount of pain. Once he picked her up she settled in his arms and she passed out from exhaustion and went right to sleep in his arms. Tadashi couldn't help but worry if something had gone seriously wrong when she completely went catatonic, so, as soon as he had her settled on the bed, he went to get Baymax.

The nurse bot scanned the girl, only to say that nothing new was wrong except that she was mentally and physically fatigued. Tadashi was greatly relieved by the news, but still, in spite of Baymax's insistence that he needed to get some rest of his own, he stubbornly pulled a chair up next to the bed instead of going to his own room, determined to be there in case Emi needed him again. Emi was sleeping peacefully now. No dreams, visions, hallucinations, or nightmares. She was exhausted. Despite his best efforts, Tadashi finally nodded off as well.

 **(Emi can now see different timelines/worlds, and into the past, present, and glimspes of the future.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hiro came down a while later-Aunt Cass had come back with a bag of Emi's things and she'd sent him down to check on the girl while she started dinner. Still pretty scrawny for a teenager, Hiro struggled slightly under the weight of the bag, but soon he reached the bottom of the stairs, dropping the duffle on the floor with a relieved sigh.

For a moment, when he looked up, he was slightly confused to see Tadashi and Emi practically sleeping together-it was obviously innocent, just a case of them shifting around for comfort in their sleep and ending up together. Still, this was prime blackmail material and the boy pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture.

It never hurt to have something that he could use as leverage with his older brother, no matter how awesome he thought his nii-chan was. This might get him out of dishes or other chores for a good month, and there was no way he was going to pass that up. Emi slightly shifted when the bag hit the ground but she didn't wake. She was too mentally exhausted to even try or consider being awake as an option.

Tadashi, for his part, didn't move either, except maybe to involuntarily pull Emi a little closer. Hiro grinned as he snapped another picture and then started a group text, sending it to the others. Yep, this was going to get interesting! Emi was in to deep a sleep to notice. Alright, time to head upstairs before he got caught. Still, Hiro couldn't help but grin as he watched the responses begin to pour in-it would be fun to see how Tadashi reacted when he finally woke up and saw all of them!

A couple hours later Emi was still asleep. Tadashi finally woke up. He instantly felt embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep, and even more so when he saw the positions that he and Emi were in. Still, he forced himself to stay still-he didn't want to wake her up when she appeared to finally be sleeping peacefully.

Emi slightly shifted and gave a soft moan and she slowly stirred awake. Well, mostly. Okay not even really that much. She was about 25% awake the rest was still asleep. Including her train of thought. She noticed she couldn't move a lot and that she was really rather comfortable and debated going back to sleep. She was still super exhausted.

Then she realized she wasn't at home...she was too worn out to freak out too much and so she just kind of tensed up. "Hey, it's okay!" Tadashi said softly, wanting to reassure her when he saw her waking up and then felt her tensing in his arms. "Trust me, you're safe-you're in Aunt Cass' basement, remember?" She processed Tadashi was there beside her. "Tadashi?" she mumbled. She was still very asleep. "Oh. Yeah. And that crazy dream last night..."

"Yeah..." Tadashi agreed, gently stroking her hair. "You doing okay?" "Still a little tired and sore but otherwise better..." she replied with a small relaxed smile. She was fighting the urge to fall back asleep with Tadashi playing with her hair. "I'm glad," Tadashi said with a warm smile. "You want any breakfast?" "Sure. I'm hungry. But I have to decide: normal food or breakfast..." She smiled slightly. "Whatever you're hungry for, I'll make it," Tadashi promised.

Emi smiled softly. "French toast?" she questioned. "I can definitely do that!" Tadashi agreed firmly. Emi then realized two issues. One: She couldn't leave bed. Two: In order for food to be made and brought to her Tadashi would have to leave. Hmm...Food...Company...Food...Company...She recalled her dream/vision/hallucination thing she had and felt safer with Tadashi present. She wasn't sure what to do. She needed food but for the first time in a long time she felt genuinely terrified of the thought of being alone. She didn't notice that she had drifted off into her thoughts as she stared down at her blankets.

"Hey, you okay?" Tadashi asked gently, noticing the expression on her face. She didn't look up. Instead she asked softly, "Could Aunt Cass make the French toast instead?" "I guess so," Tadashi agreed, reaching for his phone to text up the request before asking, "Something bothering you right now? I don't want you to have to say anything you're uncomfortable with, but if you think it might help you to talk about it..." She didn't reply immediately.

She thought for a moment then sighed quietly and nodded slightly. "that...thing, last night...it...it really scared me...I just feel frightened with the idea of being alone right now..." she said looking slightly embarrassed. "Also... C-could we keep it between us? I don't know what it was or if it meant something...so I'd like to keep it on the down low unless it gets out of hand..."

"Hey." Tadashi reached over and squeezed her hands tightly in his. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, and I definitely won't say anything if you're not comfortable with it, okay?" She smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks." she replied. "Of course, imouto," Tadashi answered softly. She smiled a bit wider at that. "And thanks for helping me last night, if you hadn't shown up...I don't know what I would have done..." she looked up and smiled sincerely. "So thank you...Niisan."

"You're welcome, imouto," Tadashi answered, grinning as he pulled her into a warm hug." Emi felt much calmer when Tadashi hugged her. "Hey, did I hear voices down here or-" a voice suddenly said, only to come to an abrupt halt as the speaker entered the room. "Well..." Hiro said, grinning slightly. "This sure looks interesting..."

Emi now surrounded with ammo turned towards Hiro in a blink of an eye and with swift movement chucked a pillow or two at his head. "Hey!" Hiro cried, unsuccessfully trying to dodge the pillows as Tadashi joined in. Emi was now grinning and laughing. Dodging another pillow, Hiro picked up one of the ones on the floor and began returning fire. Emi deflected his fire with the blankets.

"Guys, remember that two of us did just get out of the hospital," Tadashi warned, not wanting to let things get too out of hand. Emi stopped. "Fine..." she whined playfully. "Just trying to be responsible," Tadashi said with a warm smile. Emi turned to Hiro. "Is the food ready?"

"Yeah, it is," Hiro agreed. "You guys feel like coming up, or should we bring some down for you?" "Bring it down here please." Emi replied. "All right, be right back," Hiro promised, giving her a mock salute before heading back up the stairs.

"Is he always like this?" Emi asked Tadashi with a small laugh. "Pretty much!" Tadashi grinned. "You're lucky-you're getting to see him when he's not in his super reserved or genius mode. Honestly, he's really just a normal teenager, but not a lot of people get to see that."

Emi looked at him. "Well I think he should show it more often." she replied. "Yeah, he should, but it's hard for him," Tadashi sighed. "He's getting better, but still... It's hard to get over trauma and be willing to open yourself back up again, Y'know?" "yeah..." she nodded. "Maybe having someone new in the house will help him, though!" Tadashi added hopefully.

"I hope so!" "Yeah." Tadashi smiled warmly at her. "So now what?" she asked. "I am completely bed ridden. There isn't much to do when you're stuck in bed." "And I'm sorry about that," Tadashi sighed before offering, "Feel like marathoning something?" She grinned. "Sounds like a plan." "Awesome!" Tadashi grinned back. "What do you want to watch?"

"Hm...What are my options?" "Well, we have Netflix, a bunch of sci-fi/nerdy tv show box sets, pretty much every Disney movie ever made..." Tadashi chuckled. "We're kind of film crazy around here, so ask about anything and there's a good chance that we'll have it!" "Any superhero movies?" "The only question is Marvel or DC," Tadashi answered with a grin.

"Hmm...Tough choice. I think I'm gonna go with...both." She replied with a grin. "Start with marvel?" "Sounds good," Tadashi agreed. "Do you have a favorite, or should we try to go in chronological order?" "hmm...chronological." she replied with a smile. "All right then!" Tadashi smiled. "I think that would start us out with the good Captain?" "Sounds about right." She replied with a grin. "Awesome!" Tadashi grinned.

Emi wanted to assist in getting the stuff but couldn't. She huffed slightly. "I wish I could help get the stuff but I can't." "Hey, it's okay." Tadashi squeezed her hand lightly. "You've been through a lot, you deserve to rest and be pampered a little bit!" Emi sighed. "alright." she replied with a smile. "Good. Now you stay here and rest while I go find the movies and stuff, okay?" She nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Tadashi smiled before heading for the stairs. She laid down and rested as she waited. "All right, got 'em!" Tadashi declared with a grin a little while later, coming back down the stairs. "alright! I'm ready when you are!" she replied as she sat back up. "Awesome!" Tadashi grinned as he heads over to turn on the TV. "Who's your favorite?" he asked out of curiosity as he got everything set up. "out of the avengers probably captain America."

"Same here!" Tadashi agreed with a grin. "Hiro likes Iron Man more, but I dunno, I guess I just like that Cap is more down to Earth and just has some really awesome core values that he sticks by, y'know? He's definitely who I'd want on my side if I was fighting of Hyrda or any other supervillains!" "To be honest it wouldn't hurt to have all of them." She replied with a smile. "That is very true!" Tadashi chuckled.

She looked at the screen as the actual movie started up. "It's starting." "Yes it is!" Tadashi agreed, happily settling in next to her. She smiled as she made herself comfortable and watched the screen. "It's kind of adorable how tiny he was to begin with," Tadashi said with a slight smile as he watches the young Captain America on the screen. "He almost looks like Fred, y'know?" "He does! That's so weird!" She replied with a grin. After a moment she gave a small yawn. "I'm tired already?"

"You've been through a lot, that's only natural-plus the pain killers are probably doing a number on you," Tadashi said sympathetically. "If you need a rest, you just let me know, okay?" She nodded. About half way through the movie she drifted off to sleep. Tadashi smiled at the sight of Emi sleeping-she almost reminded him of Hiro when the teen fell asleep during a late night movie fest and he couldn't resist the temptation to reach over and gently start stroking her hair like he always did for his little brother. Emi relaxed and smiled slightly but then suddenly tensed up.

She gasped awake after a moment. She looked very shaken. "Emi? Emi, are you okay?" Tadashi asked worriedly. She quickly realized she was back in the cafe with Tadashi. She gripped her shoulders tightly and took deep breaths. "I think...I had another 'vision'..." "R-really?" Tadashi asked, trying to comfort her but also curious now. "W-what happened in this one?" "there was a warehouse. And Hiro's microbots I think. And a...kabuki mask." "I... A warehouse? And a mask?" Tadashi asked uncertainly, not able to make a connection between these two seemingly random objects.

"it was just flashes of images unlike the first one." "Okay..." Tadashi said uncertainly, nodding his head. "So, any idea what it means?" "Not really... It was just so weird. But Hiro's microbots showed up again." "Really?" Tadashi frowned slightly. "That's definitely an odd coincidence..." "I know right? There were thousands of them in oil barrels." "Seriously?" Tadashi frowned at that. "But we didn't even have that many at the Expo... Was it, like, someone was making more?"

She tried to remember. "A machine was reproducing them...at the warehouse. If not for the microbots and the machine, then I'd say it was formally abandoned." "That is... definitely strange," Tadashi said slowly. "Why would anyone be secretly reproducing Hiro's invention?" "I don't know..." she replied with a shrug. "Huh... I guess we'll just have to wait and see if you get any more 'visions' to see if we can find out anything more..."

She nodded. "alright." "As it is, can I get you anything?" "Maybe some tea. Hopefully that'll keep me awake long enough." "Sure," Tadashi agrees, gently squeezing your hand. "What type would you like? We have pretty much everything upstairs thanks to the cafe and Aunt Cass' tea addiction."

"just the normal sweet tea." she replied with a smile. "Okay then." Tadashi gently squeezes her hand before heading up the stairs. Emi tried to relax on the couch as she waited. "Here you go!" Tadashi says a little while later, returning with the promised tea.

"thanks." she sipped some of her tea. "Is it good?" Tadashi asks hopefully. "Mmhmm!" She smiled. "It's perfect." "I'm glad!" Tadashi beams at that. "should we continue watching?" "If you're up to it, absolutely!" "let's try." "Okay." Tadashi gently squeezes your hand before starting the movie back up.

She smiled as she watched. "All right, there we go," Tadashi says, smiling and coming back over to Emi once the film is playing again, settling back down next to her. She watched it happily. "What do you think, is Cap your favorite avenger?" "probably." "Same. You'd think that I'd love Iron Man, considering he's all into technology too, but he's just too arrogant for my tastes." "True. If he was more like cap then it might be different." "Definitely. But for some reason Aunt Cass seems to like Iron Man a lot, sarcasm and all." He grinned and said playfully, "I think she might have a bit of a fan crush on him..." She giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised." "It would be kind of cute, almost!" "It would." "Guess we can always try to find out..." She giggled. "We could." "We'd probably have to be sneaky about it, though." She giggled. "Yeah." "I'm sure we could find a way, though!"

"probably." she yawned. "Getting tired again?" Tadashi asked sympathetically. "yeah..." "I can pause the movie if you want to take another nap." "I'm just worried I'll have another vision..." "I see..." Tadashi reassuringly squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry that you're having to deal with that, but you do need your rest... And I promise I'll be right here if anything like that happens, okay?" "Ok." She fell asleep. Tadashi smiled and gently squeezed her hand, determined to protect her.


End file.
